StarClan Reborn-Warriors Fanfic
by Pep1no
Summary: StarClan warriors are being reborn... But so are the cats that were killed when already dead. Told in the points of view of 8 cats, read on how they find out how and why this happened... If there is even a reason at all. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: I apologize about it being so short... I'll try to make them longer. Please Read and Review. Thanks.**

**I own NOTHING~**

* * *

Warriors Fanfiction- StarClan Reborn

Prologue

Ashfur ran through the grass of Starclan's hunting ground, the grass, feeling cool beneath his paws. He chased a bunny across the fields, but a claw grabbed it first. He let out a hiss of annoyance, and looked to who had taken his bunny. Sure there were more, but he was a little grump today. The site made him freeze. A tom stared at him, a grin across his face. "Darkstripe!" Ashfur hissed, knowing the black tom from the battle with the Clans. "What are you doing here? No Dark Forest cat is allowed!" He snarled. "Well now, Ashfur, you certainly didn't mind your cats coming over to OUR side. So why care if we go to YOURS?" He questioned. Ashfur growled. He had a point. "Whatever. But still, what are you doing here?" Ashfur questioned. The tom walked up to him, whisking his tail. "Oh relax, I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think. I wouldn't waste my time. I'm just here because…. There's a rumor." Ashfur stared at him. "A rumor. You've come all the way here…. for a rumor. You do realize that I shouldn't give a rat's tail about rumors, right? Besides, its StarClan, what rumors is there-" He was cut off when the tom stuck his face into his. "The rumor is, dead cats are going back to life. Longtail's already missing. Spottedleaf was seen around these parts even though she was dead!" He snarled. Ashfur backed up. "Whoa, what?" Darkstripe frowned. "You didn't scent Spottedleaf? I thought you would have. I also would've thought you scented Longtail's disappearance. " Ashfur shrugged. "Nope… I thought I smelled her sweet scent but thought I must've been imagining things." Darkstripe shook his head. "Sorry, but she's alive." Ashfur looked at him. "Who else?" Darkstripe tilted his head. "Huh?" Ashfur hissed. "Who else is missing?" Darkstripe stared at him. "Oh!" He said, realized what he was asking. "Sorry. Some of the others are that Hawkfrost and Tigerstar are back. They say that Mudclaw is missing as well. " Ashfur frowned. "Okay… but… Shouldn't some more cats be gone-" Darkstripe cut him off with, "Flametail, Hollyleaf, Whitestorm, and Redtail." Ashfur stared at him. "All of them?" He gasped. Darkstripe nodded. "They're leaving about every day. We might be next." Ashfur frowned. "So what do you think is happening to them?" Darkstripe shifted. "Well, Yellowfang said… That… She was able to track to our first home… and saw Longtail there with some she-cat." Ashfur stared at him, jaw dropping. "Seriously?" Darkstripe nodded. "Okay, well, if you want I can let you come with me then." Ashfur said. "Where?" Darkstripe questioned. "To Yellowfang of course." And with that, Ashfur turned and whisked away. Darkstripe sighed and followed him. He felt a bit more at peace with StarClan but he was left to wonder whether he would join back with Tigerstar. Darkstripe frowned. He had died because he followed the black tom. So… he shouldn't follow him… Right? Darkstripe pinned his ears back as he followed Ashfur. Passing cats scowled at him, hissing and snarling. Ashfur bounded towards Yellowfang's scent when he caught it. "Hurry up Darkstripe!" He called over his shoulder. Darkstripe looked ahead at the tom and ran after him. "Well, Ashfur's got a lot of stamina…" He grunted. Ashfur smiled and looked over his shoulder at him. "It comes with the youth." He joked. Darkstripe smiled, picking up the pace to catch up. Ashfur came to a stop, Darkstripe slowing down a bit. Looking ahead they saw Yellowfang who turned to them. "Yellowfang-" Ashfur was cut off by the raspy medicine cat's voice. "I suppose you're here for the rumors…" She rasped. They both nodded. Her amber gaze stared into theirs. "They' are true."


End file.
